Unbreak My Heart ~ sequel to Attraction
by AbsintheFairy
Summary: The second Gossip fanfic!! Derrick Webb and his new girlfriend have to deal with the repercussions of his actions in the past


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything related to the movie Gossip...  
Rating: PG   
Author's Note: this is discusses the character from Gossip with an ORIGINAL character narrative.  
  
_ **Unbreak My Heart**  
  
This is so unfair! Just when things were going amazing with Derrick, he's forced to leave!? Damn the authority figures that have power in these issues. I feel so helpless and useless.  
  
Well, let me go back a bit and fill you in on what exactly happened. After I had visited Derrick at his loft that day, we ended up dating. It had been the most amazing 3 months I have ever had and despite the accusations of what he had done to Naomi Preston back in high school, it didn't seem to bother me. In some weird way, I guess the "bad boy" past fuelled my desire for him. I suppose I shouldn't have put so much hope on our future. His life was still being decided on by his parents, the dean and everyone else involved in the gossip and scandal. I should have considered that but I got caught up in my desire for Derrick, I guess.  
  
Nonetheless, I didn't see it coming that day. That fateful day that we were stopped in the middle of the hall by two cops. They took Derrick away from me and refused me from following them. He was led into the dean's office while I stood there in the hall, looking stunned at what had just happened. "You okay?" a female voice asked. I turned to see Jones. Her and I had become better acquainted since I started going out with Derrick. Jones and Derrick weren't exactly best of friends anymore though. Not since that night he confessed to everything.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just worried I guess," I replied.  
  
"Nah, nothing to worry about. I know Derrick and he's a fighter. Whatever they dish out, he can handle. So don't worry about him, he can fend for himself."  
  
I had to admit, Jones was right. I bid goodbye to Jones and headed for my place. As much as she had told me not to worry, I was still anxious. I got home and it was just after 4 o'clock in the afternoon. For the next five hours, I paced my apartment, nervously glanced at the phone and restlessly flipped through TV channels. I wanted to know what had happened. It was 9 o'clock and he still hadn't called me to tell me what they wanted. I hadn't even eaten yet because I didn't have an appetite.  
  
Finally, at a quarter past 9, the phone rang. I leapt for it and to my relief, it was Derrick. He told me what happened and that was when I felt like I had died. My heart seemed to stop and I couldn't breathe. Kicked out? That's not possible! They must have made a mistake. Derrick assured me sadly that it wasn't a mistake. He was to leave by the end of the term. That was in 2 weeks.  
  
If anyone had any preconceptions that Derrick was a heartless person, this would have proven them wrong. While trying to console me, he broke down crying as well. Even I had not seen this sensitive vulnerable side of him until now. It broke my heart to see him sobbing like that. I told him that I would be over in 20 minutes and we hung up. I sat there, staring at the phone and trying to make sense of everything but it wasn't working. How could he be leaving? I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like without him there. We had just started dating! It wasn't fair! I slowly came back to reality and got up to go to my room to change.  
  
Five minutes later I was out the door and walking the familiar route to Derrick's place. It was good that I knew my way there so well because I was lost in a trance, methodically walking the path I had gone so many times before. Somehow, I managed to get to Derrick's safely and I knocked on the door. The moment he opened the door, I ran into his arms and started crying. He held me close and it felt so right. He tried telling me that he would still be living here, and he just wouldn't be at the school. That it would be okay.  
  
I think he was more trying to convince himself than me.  
  
"It's not the same," I told him through tears.  
  
"I know... I know..." he said quietly as he embraced me once more and kissed me tenderly. 


End file.
